Let my Electricity flow through your Weapon
by TheWing235
Summary: A lemon I wrote for a friend involving my character who is not into girls! But he said I had to but basically it's my CBS OC x his CN OC so enjoy my dear readers and leave some positive feed back as always.


_** Let my Electricity flow through your Weapon.**_

_Hello my wonderful readers. I apologize for being DEAD for months now, I've been addicted to quite a few games and events. Mostly Elsword, but anyway. In recent time my friend gifted my lovely CBS a costume and in return he wanted me to write a yuri lemon between my CBS and his CN. So how can I say no? I need a new fic and as much as I stress my CBS is not a lesbian, but I must pay for this costume somehow._

Tetakai-Code Nemesis

Akira-Code Battle Seraph

~~~

It's been several months Tetakai and her friend Innenkos stumbled across Corax and his band of friends. Now Innen and Corax are off with his friend killing demons for a some easy pay. They won't return for four days meaning Tetakai can do what she has been wanting to do ever since she met…Her.

*Akira's room*

Akira is happily laying on her bed reading a new book she found in the town's library. At that moment someone knock's at her door and Akira puts a book mark in her book and then sets it on her bedside table. Stand up she walks to her door and opens it to reveal Tetakai with a big smile on her face. "Hey Akira! Guess what? This town is having a festival praising their town's creation!" Tetakai says with glee. Akira tilts her head. "A festival?" She asks slightly confused. "Oh right, you are a recently activated Nasod right? That means you've never been to a party! Do you wanna go as my date?" She asks with a pleading smile. Akira stares at her, Tetakai's puppy eyes and smile getting to her. "Alright alright…Just tonight though okay? I got work that must be done." Akira agreed.

Tetakai's smile grew larger now that she had a date with her new friend Akira. She grabbed Akira's hand to take her to a store where they would need to prepare. "Where are me going?!" Akira shouted as Tetakai dragged Akira away. "We're going to get proper clothes for this festival!" Tetakai shouted back with glee.

After being dragged to a shop selling clothes Tetakai shows Akira two lavishing yukatas. "Oh my, they look so pretty…" Akira says being lost in their beauty. Tetakai smiles and replies. "Thank you! This one is yours." Tetakai says to Akira, handing her a white yukata with golden leaves on it. They walk into the changing room and Akira stops mid way to the door. Tetakai turns to her confused. "What's wrong?" She asks. Akira looks down nervously. "I-I don't know how to put on a yukata…" Akira admit looking down feeling foolish. Tetakai sports an evil grin for a second and then smile innocently. "I'll show you! Don't worry at all!

Inside a larger changing room Tetakai stand infront of Akira and hangs the yukatas on the wall hanger. "Okay so first off to put on a yukata you have to be naked." Tetakai says in a serious tone. Akira steps back and blushes. "Naked? W-why naked?" She asks, not wanting to go commando. "It's because in this villiage's culture that wearing anything under a yukata is a sign of disrespect since before the villiage was made their ancestors only cloaks and drapes, they had no underwear like we do." Tetakai explained like a teacher. Akira nods her head. "C-can they tell if I am wearing underwear?" She asks trying not to get invovled with a silly tradition. Tetakai smiles evily. "I am afraid they can, maning you can't wear anything~" She says in a sing song voice. Walking behind Akira and unbuttoning her shirt, and pulling it off Akira. "W-wait I can undress myself!" Akira tries to stop the assualt. "I know what I am doing Akira~!" Tetakai says pinning Akira down and unhooking her bra revealing Akira's flat perky breasts. Akira's face flushes with embarassment in the situation as Tetakai unzips Akira's shorts and pulls them down revealing her white with yellow striped panties. Akira tries to grab Tetakai's hands to make her stop but then suddenly Tetakai snaps her fingers and a summon gate opens up sending a Nasod Scout out to restrain Akira's hand causing her to be imobile. Tetakai pulls down Akira's panties, revealing her pink untouched pussy. Her clit poking out. Tetakai then moves to Akira's socks and takes them off. Then Tetakai strips naked infront of Akira, her form very similer to her. "Akira…I need to tell you something…" Tetakai whispers into Akira's ear. Shivers are sent down Akira's spine. "Y-yes?" Akira responds, wanting to put any form of clotheing on to warm up. "Akira…I wanna tell you…I like you…like…really like you." Tetakai says with her own blush coming on.

Akira shocked by this revalation understands the situation but out of left field Tetakai plants her lips on Akira's, the nasod scout vanishing back into the portal. As the kiss turns from seconds into minutes. Then minutes into hours. Akira's head gets slightly foggy as Tetakai slides her tongue into Akira's mouth, invading her and coiling her tongue with Akira's. Sneakily Tetakai moves her left hand down to Akira's special place and begins to rub her entrance, causing Akira to moan into their kiss. As this goes on Tetakai grows aroused and start to leak some juices, but not as rapidly as Akira who she was fingering. Using her free right hand Tetakai stops the kiss and fingering and instead shoves the lubed up fingers into Akira's mouth, letting her taste her own juices while Tetakai begins to play with Akira's nipples. Akira begins to suck on Tetakai's fingers as her nipples are twisted and pulled. Suddenly to Akira's surprise Tetakai stops and brings Akira to the floor. Tetakai skillfully getting her legs between Akira's and Akira's back pressed against the all, Tetakai begins to thrust her body, he vagina pressing against Akira's vagina. As their clits press together and their juices mix Akira tries to hold back her screams of ecstasy. Tetakai moans under her breath which helps her focus on making love with Akira. "A-Akira…I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum soon!" She says in a quick whisper. "M-me too!" Akira reaches out and uses her electricity to magnatize Tetakai and lift her forward and kisses her passionatly as they both cum on the floor.

After they both recover Tetakai helps Akira put on the yukata, she learned what Tetakai said was a lie but that didn't stop her from going commando. It didn't stop Tetakai going commando either. After several hours at the festival eating food and playing games together the two find a lonely hill where nobody can see, hear, or find them. As they sit together holding hands in the grass looking up at the sky. After a while they let their yukatas slide down their shoulders as they get ready for round two.

~~~

Several weeks after the two became a couple and their friends returned the entire group met a new ally, Ketsuraku a swordsman who isn't afraid to sport a mullet and seems to have a very cynical sense of humor. Along with his engineer slash companion…Reiiza. A nasod who uses a Battle Seraph code like Akira.

*In Akira's room*

In the shadows one could not tell what was happening, but in the shadows on the bed of the battle seraph, she and her lover, a nemesis code user were in the middle of making love, when suddenly the door opened and light shined into the dark room. "What the?!" A confused and surprised Reiiza said as she saw a naked Akira and Tetakai making out on Akira's bed. She merely came to borrow some of Akira's book about building vehicals but instead…will she get something more?

_**To be continued? *A blade lands next to my head pinned to the wall* Uh.**_

Ketsu: CORAX IF YOU DARE WRITE THIS I WILL SKIN YOU AND FEED YOUR BONES TO THE BERTHE!

Me: WELP! I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME DEAR READERS IF I SURVIVE THIS ENCOUNTER! *A flurry of knives hit the wall behind me* KETSU DON'T DO THIS! *I say as I retreat valiently*


End file.
